diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Liix ist weg/Termin 1
Allgemeines Chatlog Übersicht Statistik Zusatzmaterial 1. Auf nach Booty Bay! 2. Aufruhr in der Piratenstadt 3. Neue Stadt, selbes Spiel 4. Von Hexen und Untoten 5. Verrat und Verbannung 6. Unglückliche Landung 7. Versunkene Schätze 8.Die Stadt im Sand 9. Der Boss im Untergrund 10. Großangriff 11. Auf nach Norden 12. Das Geheimlabor 13. Gefangennahme 14. Prinzen und Untote 15. Verhöre & Befragungen 16. Neu Hoffnung 17. Ankunft im Silberwald 18. Das Ziel in Sicht 19. Nichts wie weg! 20. Der lange Marsch nach Gilneas 21. Gilneas die verlassenene Stadt Termin 22 Termin 23 Termin 24 Termin 25 Termin 26 Eisenschmiede, Im Haus Der Wahrer des Gnomischen, Tag 1, Früh am Morgen Niffin: *Ohne Vorwarnung zu Jenna mit einer Mine zwischen Wut und Besorgnis* Liix ist weg. Mortimar nutzt, wie immer, die Tür, tritt ein, grüßt das gnomische Wappen und geht weiter nach unten. Jenna: Was ? Jenna: Wie weg ? Niffin: Genau was ich sagte! Da war ein Brief auf ihrem Kissen! Sie hat genau den Unsinn gemacht, den ich befürchtet habe! Weg, um uns zu schützen! Niffin: Ah, Hut! Liix ist weg! Mortimar kommt irgendwann mal unten an und sieht in die "kleine Runde" Jenna haut sich mit der Handfläche gegen die Stirn Der Rote Gnom: Liix ist weg. *wiederholt er schlicht* War jemand schneller als wir? Ezzlin schlurft aus den Schlafräumen richtung Kochecke. Niffin: Sie war schneller als wir! Sie ist heute nacht ausgebüchst um das alles alleine zu regeln!! Jenna: Das ist Wahnsinn Niffin: Ezzlin,. hierher, Problem! Ezzlin: Huh? Ezzlin trinkt einen kleinen Schluck. Sieht noch recht müde aus. Niffin: Liix ist weg! *hebt einen Brief hoch* Sie will das alleine machen "um uns zu schützen"! Ezzlin senkt den Krug und zieht die Brauen zusammen. Ezzlin: ..wann? Niffin: Heute Nacht anscheinend! *wedelt wieder mit dem gefalteten Zettel* Ezzlin geht etwas näher und versucht sich den Zettel zu greifen. Niffin lässt ihr den Zettel und beginnt energisch im Kreris zu laufen, Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt. Niffin: Sie ist sicher nach Booty Bay! Ezzlin hält das Frühstücksbier in der einen, Brief in der anderen Hand und liest mit missmutigem Gesichtsausdruck. Niffin: Hat sie überhaupt Zugriff auf einen Flieger? Niffin: Sie sagte sie hätte noch aktive Kontakte, gehen wir davon aus! Der Rote Gnom: Ich weiß nicht, ob einer unserer Flieger fort ist .. oder ob sie in ihrem Zustand gestern davon Notiz nehmen konnte. Niffin: Prüfen wir das! Jenna: Das ist doch irrsinn was sie macht Ezzlin: Seufzt leise und lässt den Brief sinken, nimmt noch einen Schluck> Dummes Ding.. Niffin: Was tun wir? Hinterher? Ezzlin: Wo hast du'n diese Copter, Rot? Niffin: Die Sicherung des Heimes ist wohl überflüssig geworden.. Rostie kopft zielstrebig an der Tür Jenna: Aye, scheint so *nickt den Rotgnom zu* Jenna: Ich geh Ezzlin 's Blick folgt Niffins Rumgelaufe, sie ignoriert das Klopfen wohl. Der Rote Gnom: Die Fluggeräte stehen auf dem Flugplatz hier von Eisenschmiede. Erschien mir sinnig. Jenna öffnet die Tür Ezzlin: Mhm. Dann gehen wir da gleich schauen. Der Rote Gnom: Zumindest sollte es aufgefallen sein, wenn einer davon weg ist. Rostie: Ähm Guten Morgen *kratzt sich den Hinterkopf* Ezzlin leert ihren kleinen Krug. Das ausgewogene Frühstück ist wohl schon erledigt. Jenna: Berg zum Gruße *nickt* Kann man Helfen ? Ezzlin stellt ihn auf dem Tisch ab. Rostie: Ist ähm *überlegt* Waxxus? hier anzutreffen? Jenna: Komm rein......ich hab ihn nich gesehen, vielleicht einer der anderen Rostie: Ah danke Der Rote Gnom: Ich nehme an. *schließt kurz die Augen, atmet aus, öffnet sie wieder* Wir nehmen die Verfolgung auf, gleich wohin? Rostie stemmt mit beiden Händen die Türe zu Niffin: Dann machen wir das gleich. Aber wie gehen wir vor? Das heimliche umschauen ist ja damit wohl vorbei und wir brauchen keine Handwerker mehr für das Haus. Jenna: Hat wer Waxxus gesehen ? Man verlangt nach ihm Niffin: Ich würde... Ezzlin blickt stumm und aus müden Augen gen Rostie. Rostie: Guten Morgen *winkt verlegend lächelnd von der Treppe nach unten* Niffin: *schaut auf* Guten Tag, unbekannter Gnom, schlechter Zeitpunkt, wir haben einen Notfall! Mortimar sieht über die Schulter. Rostie: Notfall? *sieht sich hektisch um* Jenna: Er sucht Waxxus Der Rote Gnom: Abend, Brudergnom. Der sprach uns gestern bereits an, sucht nach Waxxus. Ist unglaublich begeistert was seine Tätigkeit angeht. Rostie nickt Mortimar wendet sich erklärend wieder zurück. Niffin: Wo ist Freund Waxxus? Jenna: Hab ihn heut morgen noch nicht gesehen Der Rote Gnom: Seit Tagen nicht gesehen. Niffin: *knapp* Uns ist eine bedrohte Freundin abhanden gekommen. Kennt einer Liix Handschrift? Jenna: Passe Rostie: Liix? Rostie: *schüttelt den Kopf* Ezzlin schüttelt sacht den Kopf. Der Rote Gnom: Nicht bewusst mal irgendwo gesehen, möglicherweise eine Kiste mit persönlichen Dingen hier beschriftet, oder vorhanden überhaupt? Niffin: Gute Idee! *stürmt Richtung Schlafraum* Der Rote Gnom: Mir scheint, die Lage wird eilig. *seufzt* Ezz? Ezzlin: Ja? Niffin verschwindet hinten in Liix und seinem Schlafraum und sucht nach Spuren ihrer Anwesenheit. Kleidung, Papiere, was auch immer. Dabei werden die uninteressanten Dinge rücksichslos fallen gelassen und nach hinten geworfen. Plot | Unter Liixs Bett stehen mehrere Kisten mit allerhand Zeug darin. Auf der Ablage über ihrem Kopfkissen finden sich einge Bücher und Schreibmaterial zum Handelswesen. Vieles davon mit Handschriftlichen Notizen und Bemerkungen. Plot | Verschwunden ist, wemm man darauf geachtet hat, das meiste ihrer wetterfesten Kleidung sowie ihr Waffengürtel und ein Rucksack. Der Rote Gnom: Ich muss etwas erledigen, ich werde in *sieht dreinblickend unbestimmt irgendwohin* zehn Minuten wieder da sein. Ezzlin: Ist gut. Mortimar wendet sich auf der Stelle und eilt die Treppe hoch. Rostie tuschelt sich etwas in Richtung Jenna Rostie: Was ist das für ein Notfall? Mortimar eilt die Tür raus und danach wird eilen laufen. Jenna: Jemand is heut nacht Verschwunden *seufzt* Rostie: Ach herrje Niffin scheint fündig zu werden, greift sich einige Papiere von ihrer Ablage und kommt wieder mit der selben hektik wie vorher rausgeeilt. Jenna: Ezz....soll ich später im Wachhaus nachfragen ob sie oder wer jemand gesehen hat ? Ezzlin streckt ungefragt den aufgefalteten Brief aus. Niffin: Hier, Unterlagen von ihr, wer kennt sich mit Handschriften aus? Rostie winkt ab Jenna schüttelt seufzend den Kopf Niffin greift wieder nach dem Brief bei Ezzlin...oder wo sie ihn in der nähe abgelegt hat. Ezzlin: Eine Gnomin die in Ironforge unterwegs ist, ist ja erstmal nichts.. auffälliges, zu dokumentierendes. Ezzlin spricht sie gen Jenna. Der Brief ist wie gesagt schon ausgestreckt und wird von Niff entgegengenommen. Niffin: Waxxus! Kriminologe! Vergeleiche mal die Handschrift! Waxxus: Guten Morgen, meine gnomereganschen Freunde! Und entschuldigt die Verspätung, bitte. Ich hatte noch einige, ähem, Dinge zu erledigen. Jenna: Hey Waxxus Niffin drückt Waxus geradezu einen kleinen Brief und einen kleinen Stapel von Handelsunterlagen entgegen. Niffin: Ist der Brief von ihr?? Ezzlin will wohl grad ansetzen die Situation zu erklären, überlässt es dann doch dem Brief. Waxxus: Uh, n-natürlich, Niffin! Zeige mal her, ich-... Moment, ich, ähem, sehe nach. Plot | Für einen erfahrenen Kriminologen sollte sehr schnell erkenntlich sein, dass alles von der selben Hand, und sogar aus der selben Feder stammt. Plot | Der Brief von Liix, ist zudem mit sehr ruhiger Hand geschrieben, nicht gehetzt und nicht verschmiert. Ezzlin zieht ihre Linse ein Stück nach oben und reibt sich beide Augen. Niffin , Hände wieder frei, verschränkt diese hinterm Rücken und beginnt wieder damit energisch herumzustapfen. Waxxus lässt sich langsam gen Boden hinabsinken und vergleicht eben exakt das, was er gerade angenommen hat. Von Zeit zu Zeit fährt der Gnom über die eine oder andere Zeile, zu welchem Zwecke er sich den Handschuh auszieht. Rostie lässt sich von Niffins Zappeleien anstecken Ezzlin beobachtet dann still und stumm erst Niffins Wanderung, dann Waxxus. Da bleibt ihr Blick schließlich haften. Jenna: Ich geh mal zu mWachhaus Waxxus: N-nun, es... natürlich besteht immer nur eine gewisse Wahrscheinlichkeit... Es, ähem, ist leider so, dass... Niffin hält plötzlich inne und starrt Waxxus an. Waxxus: ...die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines positiven, also für uns negativen Ergebnisses bei rund neunundneunzig Prozent liegt. Sagen wir achtundneunzig. Lilly kommt müde aus dem Schlafraum getrottet Niffin: Der brief ist wahrscheinlich von ihr? Gut, dann wurde sie nciht erwischt! Rostie: erwischt? *verwundert zu Niffin* Lilly: Morgen *gähnt und reibt sich die augen* Waxxus: ...das ist etwas Gutes? Waxxus: Oh! Dann ist es natürlich, ähem, gut. Rostie: Guten Morgen *lächelt und winkt eifrig* Ezzlin: Nun, verschwunden ist sie in jedem Fall, die Alternative bei dir wissen warum ist .. vorzuziehen. Mh. Niffin: Das bedeutet sie lebt, ist auf freiem Fuß und ist nur dumm und nicht unrettbar! Ezzlin schenkt Lilly nicht mehr als ein knappes Nicken zur Begrüßung. Wie unhöflich! Niffin: Wir sollten hinterher! Wenn es eine Falle ist, dann für sie! Waxxus: Aber dass sie überhaupt losgezogen ist und eventuell in Gefahr schwebt, ist nach wie vor schlecht...? Lilly: Was ist denn los ? *etwas verschlafen* Niffin: Natürlich ist das schlecht! Waxxus: Gut, dann habe ich nichts missverstanden. Niffin: Das ist diese Art von unüberlegter Nobilität wie man sie aus schlechten Romanen kennt! Niffin: Aber es ist besser als die Alternative! Ezzlin: Warten wir auf Rot und schauen dann auf dem Flugplatz ob sie einen seiner Copter stibitzt hat... Ezzlin: Dann.. bleibt wohl nichts als nach Booty fliegen und schauen dass wir sie auftreiben. Mortimar nutzt die Tür wieder, tappst schnurrstracks nach unten. Waxxus: Die aber, im Gegensatz zur Realität, immer gut ausgehen, hm. Nicht, dass ich, ähem, eine schlechte Atmosphäre verbreiten will. Der Rote Gnom: Wieder da. Guten Morgen, Waxxus. Lilly: Ist wer weg oder was ist los ? *etwas verwirrt* Mortimar stellt sich in den Kreis dazu. Niffin: *blinzelt und mustert Morti mit gehobener Braue* Nicht roter Gnom. Fehlt ein Flieger? Waxxus: Guten Morgen, mein roter Freund! Niffin: *knapp zu Lilly* Liix ist weg. Der Rote Gnom: Ich war mich primär ausrüsten und habe sekundär versucht, etwas zu erfahren. Die Fernaufnahme war nicht sonderlich aufschlußreich. Lilly: Liix ist weg ? Der Rote Gnom: Will sagen. Man ist sich dort nicht sicher. Niffin: Dann müssen wir gleich anchschauen. Wir sollten hinterher. Mit allen die wollen. Ich will. Rostie hebt zögerlich die Hand Der Rote Gnom: Bewaffnet und bereit. *schlicht* Lilly: Da es gefährlich wird, bleib ich hier *gähnend* Niffin: Ich muss mich rüsten.... Ja, Lilly, du bleibst hier. Ist deine Mutter da? Waxxus: N-nun, wie gesagt, es sollten nicht "zu" viele Individuen mitkommen. Dem, ähem, Gruppenprinzip wegen. Ihr wisst ja. Der Rote Gnom: Waxxus? Lilly: Weiß nicht, bin eben erst aufgestanden, aber ihr Bett ist leer Niffin: Das ist nicht merh genauso relevant, Freund Waxxus. Niffin: Sie wird möglicherweise gesucht, nciht wir. Ezzlin: Ich.. gehe mich umziehen. Gleich wieder da. Waxxus: Ja? Ezzlin läuft schneller als gewöhnlich richtung Schlafräume. Der Rote Gnom: Zinni teilte mir gestern mit, dass Du sowieso beabsichtigst mich dabei zu haben. Mir hat sich nur noch die Frage aufgedrängt - welche Funktion? Niffin: Lilly, kannst du zu deiner Lehrerin gehen und fragen, ob du im Notfall bei ihnen unterkommen kannst? Ich weiß nciht, wer bis zum aufbruch alles dabei ist. Lilly: Ähm......da ihr alle weg geht Liix suchen, braucht ihr euch keine Sorgen um mich machen, ich komm bei ne Freundin unter *nickt noch etwas schläfrig* Niffin: Welche Freundin? Lilly: Ne Luz hat selber zu tun und fährt für zwei wochen weg Lilly: Ghamra Lilly: Eine schmiedin Waxxus: Das ist mittlerweile, ähem, irrelevant. Ich erkläre dir später gerne das "Gruppenprinzip", das du vermutlich sowieso kennst, aber da Niffin nun behauptet, die Gruppenform sei irrelevant... Waxxus lässt seinen Satz unvollendet und zuckt stattdessen mit den Schultern. Der Rote Gnom: Mir geht es darum Schnellfeuergewehr oder Scharfschützengewehr. Niffin: Wir werden ziemlich si8cher auffallen. Was auch immer dir da passt. Waxxus: Das kann ich dir kaum beantworten, hm. Das hinge von unserer Gruppe ab, die nun aber, ähem, wahllos ist, also... suche es dir aus. Rostie: Wer sind denn "die"? *zu Niffin* Niffin: Wissen wir nicht. Der Rote Gnom: Gut. *nickt* Dann bleibe ich bei dem jetzigen. Rostie steht nun mit offenem Mund da bis er nickt und sich wieder Waxxus zuwendet Niffin: Ich gehe mich auch rüsten. Sucht schonmal alles heraus, was wir mitnehmen sollten! Ezzlin postiert sich hinter Niffin. Unauffälliges Auftreten hat die Magiewirkerin wohl auch mittlerweile verworfen. Niffin verschwindet wieder bei den Schlafräumen. Waxxus: Wie du es wünschst, mein Freund! Uh, eh, ich... bin gleich wieder da. Rostie: Das war Waxxus richtig? *in die Runde. die Augen strahlen* Niffin kommt genauso eilig wie vorher wieder hervorgschossen. Mortimar werkelt schweigsam vor sich hin .. Schnellfeuergewehr, Check, Revolver, Check, Messer, Check. Allerhand Zeug an Schutzanzug und Gürtel. Check. Niffin: Was brauchen wir? Tribstoff? Rationen? Sonnenschutz? Werkzeug? Ezzlin: Das war Waxxus... Der Rote Gnom: Die Gyrokopter sind für einen Aufenthalt von zwei Tagen ausgerüstet. Der Treibstoff reicht, bei direkten Flügen ohne Untebrechung, hin und zurück. Der Rote Gnom: Im Zweifel müssen wir auf dem Rückweg in Sturmwind runter gehen. Niffin: *nickt knapp* Gut. Notfallwerkzeug ist auf dem Flieger? Der Rote Gnom: Ja, allerdings, wenn es einen erwischt kommen wir damit nicht sehr viel weiter. Ezzlin: Das Wichtigste hab ich sonst auch immer am Gürtel, mh. Für Notfallreperaturen jedenfalls. Waxxus: Da bin ich. Waxxus: ...hat> Niffin: Sprengpulver...sollten wir Sprengmaterial mitnehmen? Für den Fall? Der Rote Gnom: Hm, kann .. für den Notfall nicht schaden. Jenachdem was dort passiert muss ich ehrlich gestehen, dass ich mit einigen Eventualitäten rechne. Rostie schluckt Der Rote Gnom: Wobei ich nun keine Sprenggranaten dabei habe, erschien mir .. übertrieben. Niffin: Gut, ich schaue was die Werkstatt hergibt. Niffin: Hopphopp es ist eilig, was brauchen wir noch? Waxxus: Wir haben kaum Informationen, keine, ähem, korrekt ausgerichtete Gruppe und wir wissen nicht genau, was uns erwartet. Wir, nun, können "alles" gebrauchen und gleichzeitig nichts! ... In der Theorie. Niffin: Das ist nicht hilfreich! Konkreter! Waxxus: D-das bedeutet schlicht, dass wir... nun, wir wissen nicht, womit wir es zu tun haben und wir wissen nicht, welche Fallen sie uns stellen. "Falls" sie uns Fallen stellen. Vielleicht, ähem, foltern sie Liix und erfahren, dass manche von uns nachkommen. Ezzlin: Nun, ich denke was ihr zur Verteidigung und Notfallreperaturen an den Coptern braucht genügt. Waxxus: Also... können wir... alles gebrauchen und... und nichts. Niffin: Erste Hilfe! Guter Punkt! Rostie: Vielleicht, ich weiß nicht... Signalfeuer?... oder so? *etwas unsicher in die Runde* Waxxus: Das bedeutet einfach, dass wir nicht konkret wissen, was wir gebrauchen "könnten"! Nehmt alles mit. was ihr für sinnvoll erachtet und euch nicht überfordert. Mortimar greift sich an eine der Taschen an dem Schutzanzug, meint dann: "Signalpistole, da." - eher zu sich selbst. Rostie nods at Mortimar. Ezzlin: Ich hab erste Hilfe und Leuchtfeuer notgedrungen immer dabei, quasi. Mh. Will sagen, ich bin soweit bereit. Schau was du in der Werkstatt an Granaten oder ähnlichem findest, das sollte dann reichen, denke ich. Niffin: Gut, ich schaue nach! Bis gleich! *schon rauscht er wieder los* Der Rote Gnom: Ich hätte eine Wohnung in Beutebucht anmieten sollen. Waxxus: A-also meine Wenigkeit hat ein Signalfeuer, ein spezielles Pulver zur Spuren- und Fingerabdrucksuche, Erste Hilfe-Material dabei und... Lilly: Ich geh zu meiner Freundin, ich wünsch euch viel Glück auf der suche nach Liix Der Rote Gnom: Pass auf dich auf und leiste deinen Beitrag, Lilly. Rostie waves at Lilly. Rostie: Tschüß Lilly: Keine sorge Ghamra passt auf mich auf *nickt* sonst kann ich ja auch zu Balinde, oder Van...oder zu wem auch immer hier in die Stadt Lilly: Auf das ihr mir alle gesund wiederkommt Der Rote Gnom: Wir sollten uns übrigens sehr zurückhalten dort, wir sind in einer äußerst ungünstigen Position. Rostie: *sieht an sich herab* I.. Ich versuchs *nickt* Waxxus: Uh, eh, das ist nicht sehr- was ich sagen will: natürlich, kleine Freundin! Viel Spaß und, ähem, denke nicht zu sehr darüber nach. Der Rote Gnom: Öhm. Wer genaau bist du eigentlich, Brudergnom? *sieht zu Rostie* Lilly: Wenn ich auf heißen Stahl stehe, hab ich andere sorgen *schmunzelt* Rostie: Ich bin Rostie "noch" Schattenschnitt und gekommen um Waxxus zu sprechen Der Rote Gnom: Nun kannst Du offensichtlich gleich mit Waxxus zusammenarbeiten. Ich bin, auch wenn ich im Moment nicht so aussehe, der rote Gnom. Angenehm. Rostie: Aaah Rostie: der von gestern? Der Rote Gnom: Richtig, genau der. Rostie: mit dem Hut *fasst sich an den Kopf* Rostie: Ha Waxxus: ...was? Warum? Der Rote Gnom: Stets mit Hut. *nickt* Rostie: da Brat mir doch einer nen Madenhacker Waxxus: Bist du etwa, ähem, der Verfasser "des" Briefs? Rostie: Briefs? Rostie sieht verdutzt Lilly setzt sich kurz hin, zieht ihre Schuhe aus und überprüft die Wollverbände an ihre Füße Waxxus: ...offensichtlich nicht. Nun, mein gnomereganscher Freund, warum willst du mich sprechen? Rostie: Ich hörte von deiner.. Ihrer... Euerer... Tätigkeit bei... du... Sie.. Ihr... wisst schon? *fragend* Niffin kommt die Treppe herunter, unter dem einem Arm ein übliches Sprengpulverfass, in der Hand des anderen Armes einen Eimer, der Augesnscheinlich mit verschiedenen Größen und Formen von Feuerwerk bestückt ist. Lilly wickelt langsam die Wollverbände ab Der Rote Gnom: Der der Idee verschworene Brudergnom nutzt frei heraus das du. Rostie nickt zu Mortimar Waxxus: Oh, nun, ich gehöre zur G.F.O.G. und... Genau das, seit neuestem. Ich, ähem, finde es noch etwas seltsam, aber seine Argumentation war gut. Waxxus Niffins Argumentation* Niffin: Keine große Sprengkraft aber große Auswahl. Lärm, Rauch, Geruch, Signal, Blendkraft...! Rostie: Bitte unterrichte mich... ich will mich beweisen... ich bin *hebt jeweils die Finger und zählt auf* Ich bin fleißig, hilfsbereit, wasche deine Wäsche ich.. ich tue alles *nickt eifrig und sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an* Lilly schlüpft wieder in ihre Schuhe Ezzlin: Uhm, könnt ihr Beiden das Unterwegs klären? Ich.. denke wir haben alles. Ezzlin spricht mit Blick auf Niffins Sprengkram. Lilly: So, ich geh zu Ghamra, viel Glück euch allen Rostie: Selbstverständlich *zu Ezzlin* Niffin: Können wir das an Bord irgendwo wasserfest unterbringen? Niffin: Sonst sollten wir das umlagern. Ezzlin nickt Lilly hinterher. Lächelt etwas. Waxxus runzelt die Stirn, benickt Ezzlins Worte jedoch nach einigen Augenblicken der Ratlosigkeit. Die Arme, welche die ganze Zeit über in der Luft hängen, werden hinterrücks verschränkt. Der Rote Gnom: Die Gyrokopter haben Stauraum, diese Versionen zumindest. Da wird Stauraum für Gepäck vorgehalten, sind deshalb nur etwas schwerfälliger. Der Rote Gnom: Aber .. wer kann hier eigentlich fliegen? Waxxus: Ich nicht. Niffin: Ich bin kein großer Flieger, aber gut genug, wenn keine Manöver egfragt sind. Der Rote Gnom: Ich sollte zu bedenken geben, dass es dort nur indirekte eine Landebahn gibt. Ezzlin: Ich kann fliegen. Niffin: Genau, wo landen wir? Der Rote Gnom: Zwei Optionen. Langezogener Strand neben der Stadt oder im Wasser, abwarten, was das für Gyrokopter sind. Niffin: *nickt knapp* Wenn es nciht nach einem Abschuss ist, sollte das beides kein Problem sein. Der Rote Gnom: Also ich bin ein ausgebildeter Fliege mit Kampferfahrung, ich sollte wohl jemand mitnehmen, der nicht fliegen kann. Rostie hebt vorsichtig die Hand Rostie: Ich wäre das gegenteil von dir Rostie: Euch.. Rostie: Ihnen? Der Rote Gnom: Du meinst mich? Rostie nickt Der Rote Gnom: Gegenteil von dir, Gnomenbruder. *nickt* Niffin: Wir sind unter Gnomen, hauptsache es wird verstanden! Rostie wischt sich erleichtert mit der Hand über die Stirn Niffin: Haben wir alles? Wollen alle mit? Sollten wir auf jemanden warten? Waxxus: Wir, ähem, sollten los. Und das recht schnell, hm. Ezzlin nods at Waxxus. Niffin: Sollten wir! Der Rote Gnom: Ich bin soweit. *nickt* Der Rote Gnom: Ah, Niffin. Der Rote Gnom: Bargeld. Niffin: Bargeld! Ich gehe bei der Bank vorbei! Schaut jemand bei Linny, ob jemand da ist? Niffin: Die sollte das ja auch erfahren! Der Rote Gnom: Ich hatte der WG eine gewisse Summe übertragen lassen, sollte für's erste reichen. Ezzlin: Weiß nicht wo sie wohnt. Waxxus: Das, ähem. übernimmt am besten der rote Gnom. Er scheint sie recht gut zu kennen. Der Rote Gnom: Kann ihr einen Brief reinwerfen, falls sie nicht Daheim ist oder es ihr mitteilen. Niffin: Habe ich gesehen und das bereden wir ein andermal. Vielen Dank, Freund Hut...bis gleich! Der Rote Gnom: Gut, ich gehe eben zu Linny. Treffen wieder hier? Waxxus: In der Tat! Viel Erfolg, mein gnomereganscher Freund. Der Rote Gnom: Vor der Tür steht mein Widder. Nicht anfassen, Fridolin beißt. Bis gleich. Rostie lächelt breit Waxxus an Mortimar nimmt die Tür .. mal wieder und eiltsich, mal wieder. Ezzlin: Ich.. werd vor der Tür auf sie warten. Rostie: Auf gleich *winkt* Waxxus lächelt irgendwie schief zurück. Und als Ezzlin vorausgeht, beeilt er sich sogleich, ihr nachzufolgen. Rostie: Meister Waxxus? Ich könnte Euere Waffen schleifen während wir fliegen *nickt* Rostie: oder Euere Stiefel imprägnieren *nickt* Waxxus schwingt sich mit einer gehörigen Portion Elan auf das Geländer, von wo aus er einen guten Ausblick auf das Geschehen vor sich hat - oder aber auch auf den ihn umschwirrenden Rostie, der nach wie vor verwirrte, gar irritierte Blicke erntet. Rostie: Oder.. Soll ich Euere... Ausrüstung tragen? Rostie: es wäre mir eine Ehre... wirklich Waxxus: Uh, eh, i-ich bin nicht dein Meister, mein, ähem, Freund. Ich bin... einfach Waxxus. Waxxus Feldschraube, ein gewöhnlicher Gnom. Rostie: Ah ich verstehe *zwinkert ihm verstohlen zu* Waxxus: Kriminologe, Meister des bewaffneten Kampfs mit Wurfwaffen, definitiv nicht hinterngeschädigt und-... was verstehst du? Ezzlin lehnt gegen das Geländer und schaut auf die Straße hinaus. Rostie: Leider nicht allzuviel... ich hoffte Ihr würdet das ändern können Rostie klettert nun auch auf das Geländer und setzt sich neben ihn Waxxus nickt langsam, sehr langsam sogar, und wendet dann langsam den Blick um, gen Ezzlin. Hilfesuchend mutet das Starren an. Ezzlin hat wohl ausnahmsweise andere Sorgen als Waxxus' Seelenheil, gemein wie sie ist, schaut gen Niffin. Niffin kommt nicht mit einer bei Beweging klipernden kleinen Schließkassette in den Armen zurück. Rostie blickt immerwieder grinsend nach links und dann wieder gerade aus Niffin: Das sollte hoffentlich selbst für Goblins genug sein! Mortimar kommt mit einer Linny im Schlepp an, die etwas überfallen und mitgeschleift aussieht aber sonst ganz gut passiv IC da ist. Der Rote Gnom: Wieder da. Ezzlin: Nun, dann sind wir soweit. Auf geht's. Niffin: *eine Schließkassette in der Hand* Ah da seid ihr. Wunderbar, alles Bereit? Mortimar sieht aus, als wäre er durch die halbe Stadt gelaufen. Ist er auch. Der Rote Gnom: Bereit, den Beitrag zu leisten. *nickt* Waxxus wendet den Blick bestimmt und demonstrativ nach vorne, wobei er jedoch sichtlich bemüht ist, jene "Ausweichaktion" nicht allzu ersichtlich aussehen zu lassen. Niffin: Alle sicher, dass sie dabei sein wollen? Auch unser unbekannter Freund hier? Rostie: Aufjedenfall *mit stolzgeschwellter Brust* Ezzlin: Er will wohl die Gelegenheit nutzen Waxx zu imponieren, soweit ich das verstanden habe. Niffin: Habt ihr das Sprengmaterial mitgenommen? *schaut sich um* Ezzlin: Ja, hab ich hier. Niffin: Gut, dann auf zum Flugplatz! Ezzlin hebt das Fässchen auf. Stand wohl neben der Tür. Rostie: Auf zum Flugplatz! Rostie hebt die Faust Mortimar wendet sich um und geht wieder runter .. und nimmt sein KWF am Zügel, welches böse dreinblickt. Eisenschmiede, Flugplatz, Tag 1, Wenig später Plot | Der Flugplatz liegt ruhig und beschaulich in der morgendlichen Stille vor euch. Das Wetter ist klar und die Sonne ist bereits ein Stück hinter den Bergen im Osten aufgegangen. Niffin: Gut....wo sind deine Flieger, Freund Hut? Niffin schaut sich suchend um Der Rote Gnom: Ich nehme an bei der Landebahn, wo halt der Fliegerpark steht. Der Rote Gnom: Die ist links, die große Start und Landebahn. Niffin: Na dann vor! Waxxus: Zur Information: ich betrachte niemandes Hintern. Der Rote Gnom: Dort. *deutet auf eine Gruppe von Gyrokoptern, die keine Flugzeuge snd und nicht brennen.* Plot | Auf den Fluplatz ist kaum jemand unterwegs, nur vereinzelt ein paar Wachen und Mechaniker die ihre RUndgänge machen. Der Rote Gnom: Waxxus? Ich sage dazu nun mal nichts. Waxxus: Das, ähem, ist auch besser so. Mortimar mustert die Fluggeräte und zählt ab .. Plot | Die Zweisitzigen Gyrokopter sind alle vollzählig vorhanden, keiner Fehlt. Der Flugplatz ist allerdings groß und es mögen noch andere Gyrokopter und Flugzeuge herum stehen. Plot | Eine genau Auskunft könnte wohl die Flughafenkontrolle geben, ob es in der Nacht Starts und Langungen gab. Niffin: Sind das alle die da sein sollten? Der Rote Gnom: Ja, es sind alle da. *nickt undf wendet sich um* Der Rote Gnom: Da zwischen verschwinden und bemerken nur eine Nacht liegt, sollte hier nicht viel gestartet sein. Nicht jeder kann so etwas bei Nacht sicher fliegen. Niffin: Hm... aber wenn sie geflogen ist muss sie das von hier oder vom Greifen gemacht haben, nicht? Niffin: Fliegen Greifen bei Nacht? Der Rote Gnom: Ich schlage vor, ein Trupp geht sich erkundigen und die Kundigen machen die Abflugkontrolle. Nicht, das uns einer abschmiert. Ezzlin: Sie kann auch die Bahn genommen haben, Stormwind ist ja schonmal ein gutes Stück näher. Niffin: ...könnte sie. Aber da findet sie kein Fluggerät... Niffin: Fragen wir nach! Ezzlin: Von da aus..ein Schiff nach Booty, oder was weiß ich. Niffin: Da hinten? Niffin: Das sieht offiziell aus. Der Rote Gnom: Ja, das Gebäude da hinten. Ezzlin: Ich schau mir mal die Flieger an, derweil.- Rostie: War sie traurig? denn eine Bootsfahrt ist lustig... das wäre eine logische.. ähm Konsequenz *sieht zurück zu Waxxus* Plot | Die Flugkontrolle sitzt wie allgemein bekannt in dem Gebäude am Anfang der Startbahn. Niffin 7em verstaut seine Kiste in der wie immer präsenten Umhängetasche, die dadurch etwas ausgebeult wird Niffin salutiert amateurhaft vor den Zwergen. Plot | Vor dem Gebäude stehen zwei Wachen und ein ziemlich aufgeregter Zwerg der sich lautstark mit den anderen Zwergen unterhällt. Plot | Commander Stonebreaker: Hm, was willst du Knirps jetzt auf einmal`*dreht sich der Zwerg zu Niffin um* Siehst du nicht, dass wir ganz andere Probleme hier haben? Niffin räuspert sich deutlich, wohl kein Interesse unbemerkt zu bleiben. Niffin: Nein sehe ich nciht, wie jeder sehen meine Probleme, an denen ein oder mehrere Leben aus meinem Bekanntenkreis hängen könnten größer aus. Ist das hier die Flugkontrolle? Waxxus: Nein, wir... bleiben immer höflich, hm. Wir sind Gnome! Ein freundliches Volk, wenn du... wenn du verstehst. Plot | Commander Stonebreaker: Aye, Kleiner. Kommandant Steinbrecher mein Name. Was willst du? Niffin: Ich hätte gerne die Information, ob heute Nacht irgendwelche ungeplanten Fliegerstarts passiert sind. Mortimar zu einem Mechaniker: Guten Morgen, Brudergnom. Irgendetwas besonderes zu den Gyrokoptern hier? Sieht ja so weit gut in Schuss aus. Plot | Commander Stonebreaker: *schaut die Gruppe verwundert und sehr kritisch an* Was wisst ihr davon? Niffin: *ohne zu zögern und die offensichtlichen Anzeichen schlechter Lügner* Wir wissen, dass das die Entführer sein könnten, die eine der unsrigen geschnappt haben könnten! Mechaniker: Die wurden erst kürzlich hier deponiert. Waren wohl wichtige Leute. Mussten dafür extra Platz machen. Soweit alle ganz gut in Schuss. Haben einige von uns ganz schön ackern müssen. Plot | Commander Stonebreaker: Dann sind eure "Entführer" heute nacht mit einer unserer besten Militärmaschinen abgehauen. Der arme Schnellschraub ist schon ganz verzweifelt desswegen. Waxxus setzt an, etwas zu sagen, hält jedoch inne, als Niffin den unangenehmen Teil übernimmt. Sichtlich verwundert starrt der rosahaarige Agent auf dessen Rücken - oder, um genau zu sein, Umhang. Plot | Commander Stonebreaker: Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht hebt das Ding einfach ab. Keiner hat wen gesehen oder gehört, nichts wurde abgesprochen. Einfach weg. Der Rote Gnom: Es war für einen noblen Zweck, die ganze Nation ist deiner Mannschaft zum Dank verpflichtet. Plot | Commander Stonebreaker: Wir sind schon den ganzen morgen Spuren am Suchen, aber außer ein paar Abdrücken im Schnee ist nix zu finden. Rostie: Ähm *räuspert sich* Rostie: Ich hätte eine Frage Mechaniker: Na wenn das so ist, haben wir das gern gemacht. Passt aber mit der vordersten auf. Da ist das Getriebe noch ein wenig widerspenstig und hackt etwas beim Schalten. Waxxus tritt an Rostie heran und flüstert diesem leise, hoffentlich von den anderen ungehört zu. Niffin: Ah, wir vermuten, dass sie Richtung Booty Bay fliegen! Die gute Nachricht ist, dass wir vielleicht euren Flieger zuzrück bringen. Die schlechte, dass wir keine Zeit zum plaudern haben! vielen danl für die Auskunft! Waxxus: ...das ist kein guter Moment, aber ja? Der Rote Gnom: Danke, Brudergnom. *nickt ihm zu, setzt dann seine Inspektionen fort.* Plot | Commander Stonebreaker: Hm? Was? *mürrisch und offensichtlich schlecht gelaunt* Rostie: Ich meinte ihn *zeigt auf den Kommandanten mit leiser Stimme* Plot | Commander Stonebreaker: Wenn ihr mir das Ding und den Dieb zurück bringt, lass ich n Fass für euch springen! Rostie wartet höflich ab bis ihm das Wort vom Kommandanten erteilt wird Niffin: *lächelt matt* Wunderbar, Freund Zwerg, wir werden uns bemühen dem Fass gerecht zu werden, wenn wir unsere Gefährtin wieder finden! General Kayono: danke für den blinktron an den aufsteller Rostie räuspert sich Plot | Commander Stonebreaker: Ja? *schaut den sich räuspernden Gnom mürrisch an* Was gibts denn noch? Rostie: Ihr sagtet Euere beste Maschine, im Sinne von *kratzt sich am Hinterkopf* die schnellste oder bestbewaffnetste? Niffin: Gute Frage, Freund Rostie! Plot | Commander Stonebreaker: Das musst du Schnellschraub fragen. Ist sein Prototyp. Aber er hat gemeint das wäre bisher sein bester Versuch. Könnte wohl jede unserer anderen Maschinen locker abhängen. Rostie sieht kurz zu Niffin und dann wieder verwundert zu Steinbrecher Rostie nickt Plot | Commander Stonebreaker: Haben das gute Stück erst seit ein paar Wochen hier getetstet. Wenn es sich bewärt hätte, würde wir eine ganze Staffel davon bauen lassen. Plot | Commander Stonebreaker: Aber nun ist das verdammte Ding ja weg. *fängt an vulgär auf zwergisch zu fluchen* Rostie: Wie weit waren denn die Teststrecken? Rostie: und welche Zeit hattet Ihr? Niffin: Ah, aber immerhin noch nicht schwer bewaffnet! Gut, dann können wir hoffen nciht beschossen zu werden beim Rettungsversuch! Plot | Commander Stonebreaker: *zuckt mit den Schultern* Nicht viel weiter als von hier nach Thelsamar oder Menethil möcht ich meinen, gab aber bisher keine Beanstandungen. Rostie nickt Rostie: Schade das Ihr nicht wisst wie schnell Ihr diese Orte erreicht habt Niffin: Gut, vielen dank nochmal, viel Glück mit der Lösung, wenn wir es nicht lösen! Rostie: Aber habt dank! Niffin dreht sich um und rauscht weiter Plot | Commander Stonebreaker: Gut Jungs *zu seinen Wachen und ins Haus hinein rufend* Ihr habt's gehört. Die Gnome finden unsere verlorene Maschine für uns. Eine Tagesration, dass sie es schaffen. Wer setzt dagegen? Rostie tritt zu Waxxus Rostie: War das gut? Rostie: oder wenigstens ausreichend? Rostie: ausreichend würde mir reichen... erstmal Waxxus: Ausgezeichnet! Ich, ähem, habe dir ja eigentlich gesagt, du solltest keine Fragen stellen, aber vorher habe ich dir gesagt, du "sollst" Fragen stellen, also habe ich dich wohl verwirrt, also war es... gut. Rostie: *freut sich erst, dann nichtmehr ist nun verwirrt* Der Rote Gnom: Die letzt sieht auch gut aus, Ezz. Niffin: *hörbar und offenbar suggestiv* Liix Entführer! haben wohl den schnellsten Prototypen der Landebahn gestohlen! Niffin: Wenn es keine Fehler gibt, werden wir sie nciht vor ihrem Ziel einholen. Ezzlin macht die selben koordinierten Handgriffe und Untersuchungen wie bei den anderen Flugmaschinen zuvor, lässt letzten Endes den Motor kurz auf Touren kommen und dann wieder runterfahren. Der Rote Gnom: Entführer? Ezzlin: Huh? Mortimar wendet sich um. Niffin: Schnellste Masxchine auf dem Platz. Weg. Heute Nacht. Der Rote Gnom: Entführer, ja oder nein. Niffin: *ein wenig frustriert den Blick nach zuhörern schweifen lassend* Na, wer auch immer für ihr verschwinden verantwortlich ist. Ezzlin: Nun, wir können nicht nach Dunkelhain bevor wir nicht wissen wie es in Booty ausging.. Ezzlin reibt sich grüblerisch am Kinn. Niffin: In der Tat, aber wir sollten schnell hinterher, den Vorsprung so klein wie möglich halten. Der Rote Gnom: Bedeutet, sie ist nicht freiwillig weg sondern wurde entführt. Das ändert die Lagebeurteilung. Niffin: Oh, und wenn wir schon dabei sind, sollten wir die Flugmaschine zurückbringen. Niffin: *leise zischend gen Morti* Nein, dass ist unsere Geschichte, wir werden als Freund der Diebin kaum einfach weg gelassen! Mortimar blickt Niffin an, blinzelt ein, zwei mal. Ezzlin: Ah, ich wollte schon fragen was ich da während dem Motortest verpasst habe.. Der Rote Gnom: Wir müssen uns beeilen. Man könnte sonst etwas mit ihr anstellen. Niffin: Ja, müssen wir! Der Rote Gnom: Die Gyrokopter sind bereit. Niffin: Wer fliegt mit wem? Rostie: Ich sitz vorne! Rostie: erster! Plot | Ein Mechaniker kommt herangewatschelt und räuspert sich. "Die Starbahn wäre dann auch frei, ich hab mir erlaubt das schon für euch Einrichten zu lassen." Der Rote Gnom: Ich nehme den einen Gyrokopter hier, der Motor ..braucht etwas Zuneigung. Kann einen mitnehmen, am besten Unerfahren. Ich benötige nicht zwingend einen Co-Pilot. Ezzlin blickt kurz gen Rostie.. bevor sie nach einer Pause weiterspricht. Plot | "Ist ja immerhin für das ganze Volk und so." *zum roten Gnom* Mortimar nickt dem Mechaniker zu. Ezzlin: Ich hab' auch Flugerfahrung und bisher keine Abstürze zu verzeichnen, sucht's euch aus. Waxxus: U-uh, du... kannst nicht vorne sitzen, der, ähem, Steuermann sitzt vorne. Der Rote Gnom: So ist es, wenn ein Schwestergnom bedroht wird ist es Aufgabe eines jeden Gnoms alles zutun, was möglich ist. Rostie: dann sitz ich direkt dahinter Waxxus: Das ist die einzige, verbleibende Option. Niffin nickt dem mechaniker knapp zu. "Vielen dank, das ist großartig!" Er kramt einen Beutel hervor, holt eine Münze im Wert von ein paar Silberstücken hervor und schnippt sie dem Mechaniker zu. Rostie: abgemacht! Waxxus: ...abgemacht. Plot | Der Mechaniker fängt die Münze auf und bedankt sich. "Guten Flug und kommt heil zurück" Niffin: Haben wir vor! Der Rote Gnom: Für Gnomeregan, Brudergnom. *zum Mechaniker* Leiste deinen Beitrag. Niffin: Gut... ich, Hut, Ezzlin und Linny steuern, der Rest verteilt sich auf die Beisitzerplätze. Mortimar wendet sich um, betrachtet seinen Gyrokopter. Niffin betrachtet einen der Gyrokopter und klettert hinein, das Gerät prüfend betrachtend. Ezzlin: Waxx? Willst du bei mir hinten rein? Der Rote Gnom: Dann wollen wir mal. Mortimar steigt in den Gyrokopter, richtet es sich häuslich ein, quasi. Waxxus: Sehr gerne! Natürlich nur, falls es dich nicht stört. Keine Sorge, ich, ähem, werde auch keinen Ärger machen. Der Rote Gnom: Klettert rein, Brudergnom. Rostie: Alles klar Ezzlin: Na denn los. Ezzlin klettert in einen der Copter und blickt abwartend zu Waxxus. Westfall, Zwischenstopp auf einer Freifläche, Tag 1, Später Nachmittag Plot | Der Himmel ist bereits in ein leichtes Rot getaucht als eure Gyrokopter zur Landung ansetzen. Die Landschatz ist still und ruhig, das Wetter ganz leicht bewölkt. Plot | Außer ein paar vereinzelten Tieren ist die Gegend verlassen. Das Zirpen von Grille und das Rattern der Motoren ist das Einzige, was zu hören ist. Niffin deaktiviert sein Gerät und bleibt einige Momente darin sitzen. Ezzlin landet behutsam und nicht weniger geübt als sie im Vorfeld behauptet hat, Waxxus dürfte eher weniger Grund haben sich zu beschweren, vermutlich. Die Motoren werden heruntergefahren, sie bleibt aber auch erstmal sitzen. Mortimar landet in der Nähe zu den Anderen, die Rotoren werden stetig langsam und irgendwann verstummen sie. Er streckt sich in seinem Sitz und schaut nach hinten, zu Rostie. Der Rote Gnom: Wir sind da .. und gelandet. Rostie hebt den Daumen Rostie: Wunderfreulich Mortimar schwingt die Beine raus und gleitet von seinem Gleiter, wo er direkt ein paar Schritte geht. Niffin: Es wird langsam dunkel...wie können wir gleich weietr? *klettert mit leichtem stöhnen aus dem Kopter* Waxxus beschwert sich auch mit keinem Wort - nicht, dass das im Allgemeinen seiner Art entsprechen würde. Auch Waxxus verweilt auf seinem Platz, zumindest rein körperlich; der Blick schwebt bereits über die Gegend hinweg. Mortimar sieht nach oben und seufzt. Rostie steigt ab und fummelt hektisch am Gürtel herum Rostie: Jetzt aber schnell Der Rote Gnom: Eine Nachtlandung bei Beutebucht, ohne genaue Ortskenntnisse oder Befeuerung. Ich weiß nicht, ob das gut ist, Niffin. Ezzlin bleibt weiter an Bord sitzen, mit den Armen aufs Steuer gestützt. Niffin: All die Stunden bis es wieder hell wird verschwenden ist uiemlich sicher nicht gut! Niffin: Liix ist bestimmt schon angekommen! Der Rote Gnom: Wir könnten vorher Leuchtfeuer abwerfen, aber dann kommen wir mit einem Feuerwerk. Rostie schnallt sich den Gürtel wieder eng und nickt erleichtert zur Gruppe Mortimar geht, während er redet, zur Seite des Kopters und öffnet ein Staufach - sucht und findet (?) hoffentlich Proviant. Niffin: Nun, Goblins wissen ein schöne Schauspiel zu schätzen... auf dem Flug zusammenbleiben macht mir fast mehr sorgen... Waxxus: Nun... Sowohl das Abwarten, als auch das Weiterfliegen haben Vor- und Nachteile, hm. Ein ganzer Tag Flug ohne Schlaf würde uns, ähem, ziemlich entnervt und schwach zurücklassen. Niffin: Freundin Ezzlin, kannst du...leuchten oder so? Als Fixpunkt? Waxxus: Im Gegensatz könnte Liix aber in Gefahr schweben, hm. Rostie: Ich ähm *kratzt sich am Hinterkopf* hätte eine Idee Plot | Plot | Rostie: Die Gyrokopter wurden von vorneherein nur mit dem nötigsten an Vorräten ausgestattet. Eine paar kleine Trockenrationen werden sich finden lassen, soweit niemand etwas anderes mitgebacht hat. Ezzlin: Dauerhaft wäre doch etwas.. mühsam. In regelmäßigen Intervallen durchaus. Aber, uhm, ich muss ja nebenher auch noch schauen dass Waxx und ich nicht abschmieren, mh. Niffin: Hättest du? Plot | Die Gyrokopter wurden von vorneherein nur mit dem nötigsten an Vorräten ausgestattet. Eine paar kleine Trockenrationen werden sich finden lassen, soweit niemand etwas anderes mitgebacht hat. Rostie nickt Der Rote Gnom: Hm, für die Vorräte hätte ich wohl mehr Geld locker machen müssen. *seufzt und nimmt sich lediglich ein wenig* Ezzlin bleibt aufs Steuer gebeugt und schaut zu Rostie hinab. Niffin: Hm... regelmäßige Intervalle könnten reichen...oft genug, dass wir nicht versprengen? Rostie: Wenn wir vor Bootybay landen und in beobachtungsposten nahe des Tores verweilen, wären wir ungesehen uuuund hätten im Blick wer rein oder rausgeht, hätten wir? Ja hätten wir! Waxxus: Unangekündigt vor Beutebucht zu landen ist aber riskant. Rostie: Und wären der Gefahr eines Feindkontaktes nicht so stark ausgesetzt... irgendwie... glaub ich schon! Niffin: Unbekannter Freund, die Goblins sind unseres Wissens nach nicht unsere Feinde. Und unsere Feinde suchen nciht uns, sondern Freundin Liix. Rostie: Achsooo Waxxus: Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie, ähem, eventuell mit Feuer reagieren, wenn wir einfach so mit einem Flugobjekt an ihre Stadt heranfliegen. Und, nun, was Niffin sagt, trifft natürlich auch zu. Rostie: Na dann *winkt ab* Glück gehabt Niffin: Natürlich würden wir Freundin Liix warnen, aber das ist ja auch gut so. Mortimar nimmt sich noch etwas Wasser und wässert sich nach dem kargen Mahl. Ezzlin: ..na, ich muss mal hinter die Büsche. Der Rote Gnom: Denkt daran, euch zu stärken, Geschwistergnome. Wir haben noch ein gutes Stück vor uns. Rostie nickt Niffin: Du hat Recht, Freund Hut... nachdem ich Freundin Ezzlins Mission kopiert habe.. Rostie: Seid Ihr Soldat? Bruder Hut? Der Rote Gnom: Ich? Soldat? Nein, war ich mal, aber nur sehr kurz. Grundausbildung halt, Pflicht jedes guten Geschwistergnoms damals. Rostie: Und jetzt? Der Rote Gnom: Schreibe ich Bücher und verbreite das Wort der Einheit. *nickt* Rostie: Ah Rostie: das klingt irgendwie.. nicht so aufregend *dreht sich zu Niffin* Niffin klettert erneut auf seinen Schreiter und sucht nach den Vorräten Der Rote Gnom: In der Tat. *schmunzelt* Ich gehe dann auch mal eben ein Stück Land umgraben. Ezzlin: Nun? Wie sieht der weitere Plan aus? Mortimar legt eine Hand an den Revolver und geht ein Stück abseits, zu den Büschen. Rostie nickt Plot | Auch in Niffins Gyrokopter lässt sich außer ein paar Trockenrationen nichts essbares finden,insofern er nicht selber etwas hinen gepackt hat. Niffin: Wie oft kannst du hilfreich leuchten? Ezzlin lehnt an die Flugmaschine und schaut in die Runde. Niffin zieht Trockenfleich hervor, mustert es einen Moment lang znglücklich und beginnt es zu kauen. Der Rote Gnom: So. Ezzlin: Hmh. Wir haben ja die Motorengerräusche der anderen zur gröbsten Orientierung, da muss allzu oft wohl nicht sein.. Mortimar kehrt zurück. Plot | Das Wetter ist leicht bewölkt und es sieht nicht so aus als würde es schnell umschlagen. Über der Wolkendecke sollte die Sichtweite recht groß sein, wenn man auch in der Dunkelheit recht wenig sehen dürfte. Ezzlin: Sowas alle Fünf Minuten, meinst du das reicht? Niffin: Hm, allerdings die eigenen näheren Geräusche. IOch glaube nciht, dass cih so sicher nach gehör fliegen könnte. Ezzlin hebt eine Hand in die Luft, die zu glimmen anfängt und schließlich kurz aufblitzt. Niffin: Fünf Minuten...ja, könnte reichen. Der Rote Gnom: Wenn wir einmal die Orientierung haben, einen Kompass haben die Maschinen ja. Funktionieren die? Ezzlin: Ich muss eben nebenher steuern, mh. Rostie: Man darf nie vergessen... Nie Ohne Seife Waschen *rechthaberisch den Finger hebt* Niffin: Meiner scheint zu funktionieren, ja Rostie zeigt dabei auf die Himmelsrichtungen Der Rote Gnom: Weil Beutebucht ist der südlichste Zipfel von Azeroth, zumindest eine grobe Orientierung. Niffin: Ja, aber von hieran müssen wir ja schon etwas genauer sein als das. Niffin: Der Dschugel ist recht nah.. Der Rote Gnom: So lange Land unter uns ist, ist es schon mal nicht all zu verkehrt. Plot | Für die, die sich mit soetwas auskennen, dürfte bekannt sein, dass in der Nacht Vollmond sein wird. Waxxus leaves the party. Der Rote Gnom: Meine größte Sorge ist, dass wir hoch müssen um keine Berge zu treffen aber in der Höhe dann keine Lichter am Boden mehr sehen. Mortimar joins the party. Plot | Einem erfahrenen Piloten dürfte in einer Vollmondnacht der Wechsel zwische Küste und Meer und die reflektionen des Wassers durchaus genügen um die Orientierung zu behalten. Mortimar sieht in den Himmel, runzelt die Stirn. Der Rote Gnom: Hm. Wenn wir unter der Wolkendecke bleiben und diese brüchig ist, dann könnten wir uns an der Küstenlinie orientieren. Niffin: Zumindest haben .- Niffin: wie einen vollen Mond. Und ich würde lieber heute ankommen. Der Rote Gnom: Da ist auch die Gefahr von Bergen .. minimal, allerdings liegt an der Küste im Dschungel nicht auch ein Stützpunkt der Horde? Niffin: Nun, die Horde wird im Waffenstillstand bei Nacht kaum auf alles schießen was sich bewegt. Plot | Inzwischen beginnt die Sonne langsam den Rand des Horizonts zu streifen und der Abendhimmel wird dunkelrot. Ein leichter Wind zieht auf und es fängt an kälter zu werden. Der Rote Gnom: Nun gut, dann sollten wir das Restlicht nutzen und so weit kommen wie möglich, danach Mond-Küste-Meer. Niffin: Ja....*seufzt leicht* Alle aufgegessen? Mortimar nickt nur, macht sich dann wieder daran, sich auf seinen Gyrokopter zu schwingen. Rostie folgt Mortimar Niffin klettert auch wieder in seinen Flieger. Ezzlin hat nichts gegessen, klettert trotzdem zurück an Bord und startet die Motoren. Niffin startet die Maschine und hebt langsam ab. Mortimar wirft den Motor an, prüft Tank und Anzeigen, sowie den Kompass und nickt. Plot | Alle Maschinen sollten noch in guter Verfassung und für den Flug bereit sein. Booty Bay, Auf einem Streifen Strand in einer Bucht vor der Stadt, Tag 2, Mitten in der Nacht Plot | Als ihr die Küste von Booty Bay erreicht ist es schon tief in der Nacht, der inzwischen aufgeklahrte Vollmondhimmel gibt genügend Licht ab um sicher den Strand auszumachen. Niffin feuert, als das kleine Geschwader den Strand erreicht, eine Leuchtrakete zur groben Orientierung nach unten. Mortimar fliegt einen Kreis über den Strand, wohl musternd, wo man hier gut landen kann. Plot | Auch hier ist es noch relativ still. Hinter den Hügel kontne man während dem Flug schon die beleuchtete Stadt erkennen. Das Meer ist ruhig, es ist fast windstill. Niffin rolls 57 (1-100) Plot | In der Dunkelheit kann man vielleicht 50 Meter weit relativ klar sehen, alles danach verschwimmt im Meer der Schatten. Niffin beginnt einen passablen Landeflug uns setzt m,it ein wenig gehüpfe der Maschine auf dem Sand auf. Plot | Der strand tut sich unter den Kufen von Niffins Maschine auf und verschluckt diese bei der Landung. Der weiche Untergrund war wohl nicht die beste Wahl zur Landung. Mortimar rolls 65 (1-100) Plot | Mit ein wenig Handarbeit sollte es aber problemlos möglich sein, diese wieder zu Befreien um Abheben zu können. Ezzlin rolls 36 (1-100) Mortimar setzt ebenfalls zur Landung an, könnte aber besser laufen. Unter dem weichen Sand gerät die Maschine leicht in Schieflage und eine Kufe gräbt sich ein. Gütlicherweise war das Gerät langsam genug, damit nicht's zu Bruch geht. Ezzlin landet nach der Fliegerei und gelegentlichem Geleuchte so weit wie möglich vom Wasser, ohne den Baumkronen zu nahe zu kommen Ezzlin landet dann wie schon beschrieben soweit vom Wasser entfernt wie möglich, wo der Sand hoffentlich schon fester ist, in Erde übergeht. In der Theorie zumindest, praktisch sackt auch ihre Maschine ein Stück nach unten, nicht unbedingt sanft. Plot | Die Landung des Roten Gnoms war besser als die von Niffin. Obwohl eine der Kufen etwas mit Sand bedeckt ist, scheint nichts kaputt gegangen zu sein. Der Rote Gnom: Hättest Du bei Nacht auf Sand gelandet, wären wir nun mutmaßlich nicht mehr am Leben. *schmunzelt* Rostie: Aaaaber Rostie: ich habs nicht *im besserwisserischem Ton Mortimar fährt die Maschine runter und streckt sich. Plot | Ezzlins Maschine setzt bei der Landung hinten leicht auf und ein lautes Knacken ist zu hören. Irgendwas hat das sicher nicht ganz heil überstanden. Ezzlin: Na, hauptsache wir sind da. Die Heimreise ist ja.. weniger eilig. Niffin klettert aus dem Flieger und reibt sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger kurz unter der Brille. Mortimar rutscht aus seiner Maschine und sieht sich um. Ezzlin steigt aus. Rostie tut es Mortimar gleich Mortimar sieht zu Ezz. Der Rote Gnom: Das .. hat sich nicht gut angehört. Rostie: Bei uns lief es perfekt *sieht zu Mortimar und zwinkert ihm verstohlen zu* Rostie tells Mortimar to be quiet. Shhh! Ezzlin: Seh ich mir dann an, bei Gelegenheit.. Der Rote Gnom: Sollten wir, falls wir Ersatzteile beschaffen müssen oder schlimmstenfalls .. anfordern. Niffin: Ja, in der tat... was nehmen wir mit in die Stadt? Vermutlich keinn Sprengpulverfass und eine volle Goldkassette? Wir sollten das Gold aufteilen.. Mortimar gesellt sich mal näher zu den Genossen. Plot | Trotz des Vollmonds ist es immernoch Nacht, und daher recht finster. Der Rote Gnom: Ich habe.. auch noch eigene Barreserven dabei, für alle Fälle. Plot | Die Wellen kommen sanft und kaum hörbar an Land, kaum ein Tier ist zu hören. Es ist einsam, still und kalt hier draußen. Rostie: ich bin leider... ähm ausgebrannt... meine ganzen Ersparnisse gingen dafür hops *tippt auf den Schwertschaft und zupft an der Rüstung* Niffin klettert erneut aud seinen Gyrokopter, holt die schiließkassette raus und setzt sicch, sie auf die Füße nehmen. Dann öffnet er sie. Niffin: So, das ist booty Bay, eine Goblinstadt, Gold ist macht. Jeder füllt sich seinen Geldbeutel mit genug davon, um vielleicht die eine oder andere Bestechung machen zu können. Niffin: Nicht zu offensichtlich tragen und aufpassen, dass es nciht klimpert. Niffin: Und immer schauen, wer in eurer Nähe ist. Diebe sind wahrscheinlioch. Ezzlin: Nun, entweder jemand bleibt hier oder wir müssen schonmal genug Haudraufs bestechen. Der Rote Gnom: Wir sollten uns nur in Gruppen fortbewegen und klare Ziele haben, wir brauchen obendrein einen Rückzugspunkt. Und .. die Gyrokopter sind eine Sorge. Niffin dreht die Kiste um, ein ganzer Haufen Gold- und Silbermünzen ist darin zu finden. Rostie: ähm Rostie: wenn wir sie verstecken? *in die Runde* Ezzlin: Beziehungsweise.. und/oder. Ezzlin: Mehrere Zweisitzmaschinen mitten am frei einsehbaren Strand verstecken? Niffin: ....wir müssen wohl eine Wache hierlassen... Rostie: mhm *überlegt* bin schon ruhig Der Rote Gnom: Mindestens zwei. Niffin: Ja. Aber nehmt euch schon das Gold, das soll hier nicht ewig offen stehen! *steht auf* Rostie: Ähm.. auch ich? ich mein wir kennen uns erst seit heute früh Der Rote Gnom: Ich habe, wie gesagt. Der Rote Gnom: Das ist einfache Sache, Brudergnom. Wenn du uns hintergehst, hintergehst du die gesamte Gemeinschaft, eine ganze Nation. Und vergiss nicht, Waxxus ist beim Geheimdienst. Ezzlin nimmt sich eine Schaufel Geld und füllt ihren Beutel. Rostie: Neinneinnein Rostie: Ich werde niemanden hintergehen Rostie: Ein Schwur auf meine Klinge Der Rote Gnom: Richtig. Da bin ich mir sicher. Niffin: Gut, das Wort eines Gnomes ist genug, nimm etwas, es ist wichtiger, dass wir alle im Notfall helfen können als auf jede Münze zu achten! Rostie kramst einen Beutel heraus und befüllt diesen mit Münzen und anschließend mit Sand Rostie kneels down. Niffin: Wir sind hier um Leben zu bewahren, Verbrecher zu fangen, Detektivarbeit zu leisten! Wir sind hier um einer Gnomin in Not zu helfen, die zu stolz war uns zu fragen! Rostie schüttelt den Beutel und befüllt ihn danach mit mehr Sand bis das Klimpern kaum mehr zu hören ist Niffin: Der selbe Stolz, der Gnome in Gnomeregan dazu brachte vor der Allianz zu schweigen! Der selbe Stolz, der Gnome dazu brachte in großen zahlen nach Neutüftlerstadt zu ziehen! Dieser stolz sollte nciht bestraft werden! Ezzlin beobachtet Rostie kurz, schüttelt dann selbst kurz die Hüften. Der Werkzeuggürtel klappert vor sich hin, ein Teil davon werden die Münzen sein. Damit ist sie wohl zufrieden und hebt die Schultern. Der Rote Gnom: Wahre Worte. *nickt* Wir leisten unseren Beitrag. Rostie: Aber selbstverfreilich Rostie: tun wir das Niffin: Gut...zwei Wachen bleiben jederzeit hier. teilen wir usn drinnen auf, oder gehen wir gesammelt? Niffin: Zuerst suchen wir wohl diesen "Greg"? Der Rote Gnom: Denke, wir sollten uns erst einmal organisieren. Der Rote Gnom: Auskundschaften, Versorgung sicherstellen, Rückzugsort anmieten, Umhören. Ezzlin: Die offensichtlichen Ansetzpunkte sind die lokalen Kneipen, wo dieser Greg öfters sein soll.. Ezzlin: Damit wir ihm Liix' Messer zeigen können, das hab ich noch.. Niffin: *nickt* Und das dann in der Gruppe zunächst. Gut. Ezzlin: Darüber hinaus eben direkt das Lagerhaus am Hafen, mh. Rostie: Darauf hab ich mein ganzes Leben lang gewartet *zieht stolz und theatralisch seine Kapuze über* Der Rote Gnom: Wenn sich gewisse Orte kristallisieren, dann sollte es einen Trupp geben, der Kontakt aufbaut. Einen zur Sicherung im hinteren Feld und eine Nachhut, für alle Fälle. Niffin: *nickt* Macht Sinn, ja. Der Rote Gnom: Aber bis es soweit ist, kommen wir sicher wieder zusammen. You are not in a raid group Rostie: Ich deck dich Bruder Hut Niffin: Gut...erste Station Gasthaus, Ezzlin befragt schonmal die trinkenden, wir besorgen Zimmer? Der Rote Gnom: Du bleibst, denke ich, erst mal am Hintern von Waxxus, dem willst Du doch imponieren. *Schmunzelt* Ezzlin: Bis wir gegebenfalls weiter nach Dunkelhain müssen sollte eben meine Maschine auch wieder einsatzbereit sein. Rostie steckt die Hände in die Taschen und tritt traurig Muscheln über den Sand Der Rote Gnom: Das hört sich vernünftig an, wobei wir da auch nicht als Gruppe einfallen sollten. Fällt unnötig auf, wenn zehn Gnome oder so die Tür reinkommen. Niffin: Ich weiß nicht, warum wir unauffällig sein wollen sollten. Niffin: Wir wollen, dass Liix sieht, dass ihr Plan uns raus zu halten fehlgeschlagen ist. Ezzlin: Auffällig bin ich sowieso, mh. Der Rote Gnom: Weil in Beutebucht nicht gerade das beste Klientel zu Gange ist. Nicht, dass wir uns eine sekundäre Bedrohung aufbauen. Rostie: Ich bin ein Schatten... *eher bockig und leise zu sich selbst* Niffin: Na, da ist es doch sicherer, wenn es klar ist, dass wir zu einer großen Gruppe gehören, als wenn wir einzelne Opfer sind. Der Rote Gnom: Deshalb die Verteilung, dann rechnet niemand mit einer größeren Gruppe. Niffin: Mein Einwand war anders herum. Gruppe ist sicher, Einzelziel gefährdet. Wir wollen als Gruppe wirken. Der Rote Gnom: Ich habe die Sorge, dass wenn man unsere Gesamtstärke ermitteln kann, man sich entsprechend aufstellen kann. Ezzlin: Nun, das wäre dann schon mehr als ein paar Halunken, und eine kleine Privatarmee. Das Steamwheedle Kartell hält die Blackwaters ja doch...etwas an der Leine, was das angeht, denke ich. Niffin: Und ich hätte mehr sorge, dass isolierte Kleingruppen gefährdet sind. Wir wollen da nciht ewig bleiben, dass man uns gezielt beobachtet und geplant eingreift scheint unwahrscheinlicher als ein Gelegenheitsangriff. Der Rote Gnom: Weiß halt nicht, was da hinter Liix her ist. Niffin: Nun, vielleicht ist das was hinter Liix her ist nicht gegen ihre Aktivitäten hier, wenn es ihre Auftraggeber sind. Niffin: Wir wissen garnicht, ob es hier eine Gefahr gibt. Niffin: Auch wenn sie denkbar ist. Niffin: Und auf den Notfall habe ich lieber mehr als weniger Gnome an meiner Seite. Der Rote Gnom: Die Gnome sind ja gleich vorhanden, nur nicht dirket in Szene gesetzt. Ezzlin: Nun, wenn Liix' Auftraggeber hier sind werden sie zumindest dein Wappen wiedererkennen, Niff. Sie waren ja offenbar schon bei uns. Nur, uhm, als Randnotiz. Niffin: Ja, aber der einzige Nachteil darin in der Gruppe aufzutauchen, wo nicht mehr Pläne erforderlich sind scheint zu sein, dass jemand der uns beobachtet und lange plant unsere Stärke kennen würde. Jeder Gnom der hier stirbt ist inakzeptabel, und das Niffin: scheint mir im Bestfall eine Idee zur Verlustminimierung. Ich bin gegen Aufteilung, wo sie nicht nötig ist. Niffin: ...uns ich kann den Umhang hier lassen. Ezzlin: Wollte es nur erwähnt haben.. wir.. sind ja alle etwas durch den Wind, kann ich mir vorstellen.. ich jedenfalls. Niffin löst zwei Schnallen mit einem leichten "klick" und lässt den Umhang thatralisch von seinen Schultern gleiten. Der Rote Gnom: Wir müssen auch beachten, dass wir reine Diskussion auf Grund von Hypothesen führen. Wir können ja eine Lageneubeurteilung durchführen, nachdem wir erste Erkenntnisse haben. Niffin: In der Tat. Aber "mehr Gnome, mehr Abschreckung" und "mehr Gnome, mehr Sicherheit" gelten Situationsunabhängig. "mehr Gnome, bessere planungsgrundlage für den Feind" nur mit einem organisierten Feind. Ezzlin: Ich denke auch offensichtliche Gruppenzugehörigkeit dient eher zu Vermeidung von Zwischenfällen, die restliche Verstärkung verborgen halten zum Vorteil beim.. Lösen dieser Zwischenfälle. Da ist ersteres denke ich vorzuziehen. Der Rote Gnom: Ich würde gerne Waxxus Meinung dazu noch hören, wie gut er ermitteln kann, wenn die Gerüchte aufkommen das eine Gruppe Gnome in der Stadt ist, die Fragen stellt. Niffin: Das fasst es gut zusammen, danke, Freundin Ezzlin. Mortimar reibt sich das Kinn, nachdenklich. Rostie: mhm Rostie: Ein Theaterstück?! Ezzlin: ..huh? Plot | Zur Erinnerung. Es ist jetzt mitten in der Nacht. Alle dürften, es sei denn jemand hat beim Flug geschlafen, jetzt seit 20 Stunden und mehr auf den Beinen sein. Niffin: ..Theaterstück? Rostie: Wir geben uns als eine Gruppe... Schifffahrtsingenieure aus? sorgen dafür das es sich herumspricht und schon sind wir weniger .... interessant? vielleicht, obwohl, Ja... oder? Niffin reibt sich erneut mit Daumen und Zeigefinger unter der Brille Rostie: Ach ich weiß nicht Rostie lets out a long, drawn-out sigh. Ezzlin: Ich bin eine miserable Lügnerin, das nur vorweg. Niffin: Tarnidentität.... funktioniert mit sichtbarer Bewaffnung schlecht. Rostie: Dann machen wir sie unsichtbar? Der Rote Gnom: Bezahltes Wachpersonal. *zuckt mit den Schultern* Das hier ist Beutebucht, nicht die Kathedrale Sturmwind. Rostie: *sieht sich um* Rostie: Haben wir eigentlich Feuerholz dabei? Niffin: .....ich denke nicht... Rostie: Für die Copterwache Plot | Es stehen genug Bäume und Palmen herum die man fällen könnte. Treibgut am Strand gibt es ebenfalls in Hülle und Fülle. Der Rote Gnom: Werkzeug haben wir dabei. Da die Kopter aus Holz sind, dürfte im Bordwerkzeug sich Werkzeug für Holz finden lassen. Rostie: Wer kommt mit? Der Rote Gnom: Schau erst einmal nach, ob wir wirklich was zum Fällen dabei haben. Ezzlin: Ich schau bei der Gelegenheit wohl besser mal was bei mir angeknackst wurde, denke ich. Niffin: Und ich verstecke erstmal die Geldkassette. Plot | In den Werkzeugkoffern der Gyrokopter lässt sich einges finden. Spaten, Hämmer, Sägen , Äxte, Lichtbogenschraubenschlüssel und vieles an elektrischem Krimskrams wie Drähten etc. Der Rote Gnom: Vergrab sie und mach ein Kreuz an eine Plame. *schmunzelt* Kann ja über unser Abenteuer hier ein Buch schreiben, um die Kosten zu wahren. Da müssen wir auch Klischees bedienen. Plot | In der Dunkelheit der nacht, lässt sich trotz Mondlicht schwer erkennen, was an dem Gyrokopter zu bruch gegangen ist. Eine Lichtquelle wäre sicher hilfreich. Rostie zeigt dabei auf sich Rostie: Vergraben? wieso? Rostie: Achso Rostie: ja klar Rostie covers his face with his palm. Ezzlin schaut sich ihren Copter an. Die linke Hand wird magischerweise als Taschenlampe missbraucht. Niffin klettert mit der Kassette in seinen Kopter Plot | Am Copter ist nicht viel kaputt gegangen. Eines der beiden Auspuffrohre ist abgerissen worden, das andere ist nur verbogen. Das Gestänge der Flügel und des Antriebs scheint heil. Rostie greift nach einer Axt und schwingt sie hin und her Plot | Eine der Kufen ist etwas zur Seite gebogen und der Copter steht leicht schief. Rostie: Wuuusch Mortimar wendet sich mal um und sieht nach seiner Kufe, inwiefern der Sand da gewirkt hat. Wenn überhaupt, Ezzlin | Das Leuchten ihrer Hand erstirbt und sie spaziert zu den Anderen zurück. Rostie hat die Axt geschultert und kann es kaum erwarten sich nützlich zu machen Ezzlin: Hm, zur Not kann ich wohl auch mit einem Auspuffrohr bis Dunkelhain.. Plot | Die Maschine des Roten steckt nur seicht im Sand. Ein Paar Zentimeter, Nichts, was nicht mit ein paar MInuten Arbeit, wenn überhaupt nötig, freizulegen wäre. Ezzlin: Wenn.. das der nächste Halt werden soll, mh. Der Rote Gnom: Hm, so ein Rohr ist ja kaum eine Arbeit. Denke, das bekommen wir repariert - falls wir nicht eiligst aufbrechen müssen. Mortimar schiebt mit seinem Fuß etwas Sand zur Seite, der auf den Kuven liegt. Ezzlin nickt sacht. Der Rote Gnom: Hm, das sollten die Rotoren von selbst frei bekommen. *wohl der Kommentar dazu* Ezzlin shrugs. Who knows? You are now the group leader. Ezzlin: Ich hatte mehr mit Schnee als Sand zu tun. Ezzlin wendet sich nach diesem zweifelhaft hilfreichen Einwurf dem Meer zu und starrt etwas vor sich hin. Der Rote Gnom: Willst du dich an einer Palme versuchen, Bruder? Rostie: Und wie Rostie: Meine Axt dürstet nach Holz Mortimar deutet nach links. Der Rote Gnom: Dort ist eine. Rostie schultert die Axt erneut und tretet los Rostie: obwohl Rostie: Nein das war nichts Der Rote Gnom: Hm? Rostie legt sie ab und schleift sie nun hinterher Rostie: mhm.... Der Rote Gnom: Achso. Rostie: Nein Ezzlin wendet sich schließlich wieder herum. Rostie: Jetzt aber *hält sie wie ein Ork* Rostie: Jaaaa Ezzlin: ... Huh. Der Rote Gnom: Hm, Du, Ezz? Ezzlin blickt wortlos zum Rotgnom. Mortimar legt den Kopf schief. Der Rote Gnom: Hm, ist was? Ezzlin: Bin etwas müde. Und war verwirrt was der schwarzgekleidete Kerl grad getrieben hat, mh. Der Rote Gnom: Glaube, er hat überlegt, wie er die Axt tragen soll. *zuckt mit den Schultern* Vielleicht auch etwas übermüdet. Ezzlin: ..hat er uns eigentlich seinen Namen gesagt? Es ging ja etwas drunter und drüber als wir los sind. Der Rote Gnom: Ja, doch, er hat sich vorgestellt. Rostie, war der. Ezzlin: Ouh. In Ordnung. Der Rote Gnom: Was ich fragen wollte, hast du Zinni gestern noch gesprochen? Gesten Abend? Ezzlin: Ich bin nach dem Training ins Bad verschwunden, danach niemanden mehr groß gesprochen.. Der Rote Gnom: Hm, dann frag ich sie später selbst. Ezzlin nickt, lächelt breiter, sieht dann zum Axtschwinger rüber. Rostie trägt einen Stapel kleinerer Hölzer und lässt sie frisch angekommen auch schon fallen, danach wird sich abgekniet und sauber eingestapelt Rostie: So *klopft sich die Hände an der Hose ab* und nun noch die Axt holen Rostie: Fertig *die Axt wird neben dem Stapel abgestellt* Der Rote Gnom: Erfolgreich, wie ich sehe? Ezzlin: Gute Arbeit, mh. Rostie: Die Palme erschien mir doch übertrieben groß, ich nahm den Sprößling daneben Der Rote Gnom: Wird für den Moment reichen, denke ich. Rostie nickt Der Rote Gnom: Aber, sag mal, Rostie, wo bist du eigentlich gestern so plötzlich in Eisenschmiede hergekommen? Rostie: Es wurde Zeit für mich meine Erzeuger zu verlassen und meinen eigenen Weg zu gehen Der Rote Gnom: Hm, dann bist du recht jung? Rostie: 2 vor einem Jahr vor 30 Ja! Rostie: oder war es 2 nach eins nach 30 ? Der Rote Gnom: Auf jedenfall noch am Anfang deiner Entwicklung. Rostie nickt Rostie: In der Blüte der Entwicklung Rostie: Und Ihr? Rostie sieht abwechselnd beide an Der Rote Gnom: Mitterweile dümpel ich um die siebzig herum. Rostie: 70 ist doch auch kein alter *lächelt freundlich unter seiner Maske* Ezzlin: Oh, uhm.. Tschuldigt.. war etwas in Gedanken.. Der Rote Gnom: Ich habe mit meinen siebzig zumindest schon genug gesehen, was für jemand mit hundertvierzig auch reichen würde. *schmunzelt* Ezzlin: Ich werd nächstes Jahr 80, mh. Rostie: Ah Rostie: Ich hätte dich auf höchstens 65 geschätzt Rostie bows before Ezzlin. Ezzlin: Huh, man meinte immer die neue Haarfarbe ließe mich eher reifer wirken als ich biologisch bin. Offenbar doch nicht. Rostie: Kein bisschen Ezzlin: ..schade. __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__